shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Potts
| image = | caption = | portrayer = Ido Drent | years = | first = | last = | cause = | creator = | books = | spinoffs = | nickname = | alias = | age = 21/22 | gender = Male | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Sarah Potts (mother) | siblings = Tilly Potts (half-sister) | spouse = | romances = Sophie McKay | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Pam (grandmother) Morgan (grandfather) | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = TK Samuels (ex-stepfather) }} Daniel Potts first appeared aged fourteen. Daniel had grown up feeling he was the odd one out amongst his friends, as his parents, Pam and Morgan, were so much older than other kids' folks. He always idealised his beloved elder sister Sarah Potts , who was a globetrotting ED doctor during his youth. Daniel didn't realise that this was all a lie - Sarah was really his mother, but had been so focussed on her career that she allowed her parents to bring him up. Daniel discovered that Sarah was his mother which led their relationship to become less than harmonious. Daniel chose to go to Samoa and live with his father, Tim. 2009: Daniel returned to New Zealand as a seventeen-year-old. He had fallen in with a bad crowd in Samoa and his father, Tim, was at his wits end. Sarah determined to turn Daniel around and enrolled him in Ferndale High. Daniel is still intelligent and articulate and his main interest is computers. However, he also has a new appreciation for sports and the outdoors from his time in Samoa and has grown into a good-looking teenage boy. Daniel enjoyed the popularity he had in Samoa among his peers and wants the same in New Zealand. He also wanted a girlfriend. He tried to forge a relationship with popular local teen Sophie McKay . Daniel also has Sarah's MS to contend with. He has very little understanding of her illness and used it as an excuse to return to New Zealand where, instead of caring for his mother, he plans to party and enjoy himself as much as possible. He is living with his mother Sarah and her husband TK Samuels . Daniel indulged in some petty crime since his return to Ferndale and a stolen MP3 player racket saw his friend Ryan injured in a terrible car accident - after Daniel told Ryan to take the car to pick up the goods. When Ryan died, Daniel's family were shocked to discover what he had been up to and instituted a policy of "tough love." "Boot Camp" introduced him to a former gang member called Tupac who seemed to be a bad influence on the easily led Daniel. Daniel took up boxing and got involved in a series of illegal fights. He decided to move back to Samoa to save Sarah and TK from the stress of looking after him. However the 2009 Tsunami saw him reassess his goals and he returned to Ferndale. He has been looking out for Sophie McKay who recently became engaged to Kieran Mitchell, against her friends' and family's wishes. Category:Orderlies